happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wild Roots
'Wild Roots '''is a HTFF episode. Roles Starring * Kendall * Tarsy * Taily Featuring * Pop * Cub * Poachy Appearances *The Zebra Plot Kendall, Tarsy and Taily drive into a wilderness area for a camping trip. A turtle crosses the road and they swerve to avoid hitting it, only to send their RV down into a ravine. All three friends survived the crash, but they have lost their supplies. What's worse, Kendall has recieved amnesia from hitting her head. Tarsy decides to go look for food and Kendall aimlessly wanders, leaving Taily to fetch firewood. Quickly getting lost in the forest, Kendall finds a bunch of deer grazing in a field. Getting down on all fours, Kendall comes to join them. She nibbles the grass but isn't really satisfied with their taste. A gun blast is suddenly heard, frightening the deer into galloping away. Kendall tries to gallop but fails. She wounds up being kicked and trampled by several deer. Taily approaches a riverbank where Pop and Cub happen to be. Pop is fishing until his rod snaps, to his dismay. Cub watches a documentary on his iPad about grizzlies catching salmon. Seeing this, Pop decides to fish the old fashioned way. He stands in wait above a waterfall. A large salmon eventually leaps out and Pop tries to seize it with his jaws, but instead the fish gets stuck in his throat. He dies and gets tail slapped by more salmon. Cub fails to notice as he is now watching footage of beavers building a lodge, which gives Taily an idea since nightfall is close at hand. Meanwhile, Tarsy is starving and lost in the middle of nowhere. He hears rustling in the bushes and, fearing it to be something dangerous, he throws a pointy rock at it. The Zebra falls out of the bushes, dead on the ground. With nothing to eat, Tarsy starts to lose his mind. After moments of hesitation, he walks up to The Zebra's corpse and begins dining on it. The next day, Kendall learns to gallop after witnessing a young fawn to it. Two large bucks are seen fighting until one gains the upper hand. Victorious, it looks at Kendall and plans to mate with her, until a bullet is shot through one of its antlers. The shooter turns out to be Poachy. All the deer flee for their lives, except Kendall who is paralyzed with fear. Poachy aims his gun at her, but before he could shoot, Tarsy pounces on and mauls him. Kendall is relieved for a minute. But then Tarsy glares at her and proceeds to attack. Kendall runs away and Tarsy gives chase. He pounces on her, sending them tumbling into their RV. The two regain their memories and are puzzled about what happened to them. A huge tree suddenly falls down on them, courtesy of Taily. Taily drags the tree to a lodge that he made at the river for survival. Cub is still in the area and is now hungry. Taily offers him a stick. Cub uses it to successfully and surprisingly spear a fish. Then he rubs another stick against it to ignite a fire, setting himself aflame along with the fish. Moral "''Unleash your wild side." Deaths #Pop chokes on a salmon (which may have also died unless it wriggled free). #The Zebra is pierced by a pointed rock. #Poachy is mauled to death by Tarsy. #Kendall and Tarsy are crushed by a fallen tree. #A fish is burned by Cub. Injuries #Kendall is kicked and trampled by deer, even breaking one of her antlers. #Poachy shoots a bullet through a deer buck's antler. #Cub is set aflame (an extra scene where Taily used his tail to splash water on Cub indicates that he survived). Trivia *This episode was originally named "Doe Wild" and only focused on Kendall. This alone wasn't enough to fill episode length, so more characters and subplots were added. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 79 Episodes